The Accidental Vampire
by chsheph
Summary: Emmett slips up at a party and drinks the blood of an innocent girl. He leaves her in the woods to die. But she dosen't die. She becomes a vampire. Now the Cullen's have to help her to understand and control her bloodlust.
1. The mistake

2. Crazy

3. Cullen's Explanation.

The New Vampire

Burning

I woke up in my bed at around 8:00. I was in a very chipper mood due to the fact that my brother had laryngitis and couldn't say his annoying brother things. Or maybe it was the fact that it was Friday and I was invited to the coolest party of the century. I knew today was going to be a very good day. My name is Marjorie Crystal Sharp, I am sixteen years old. I have brown, curly hair and brown eyes. I am 5'1 and very slim. I am kind of clumsy (in a word I spend most of my days on the floor). I threw some clothes on and went downstairs to se my mother and father kissing at the table. "Ugh" I complained "nobody wants to see that first thing in the morning". Mom and dad merely laughed and continued to eat each others faces. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a banana and skipped out the door to school. I saw my best friend Morgan Tate waiting for me outside. We were allotting of trouble when we were together. We called ourselves M&M. "Hey Marjie, guess what?" she said bouncing up and down. I studied her up and down trying to figure out what could get her so excited. She screams "my mother said we are going to New York next week and you are invited to come with us". I let out a scream of joy and hugged my best friend. I said to her "have I ever told you, you are my favourite person in the world".

We rode our bikes to school and parked our bikes. I looked up in time to see Mark and Peter walking over to us with smug expressions. Oh great, the last time they had that look on their faces Morgan and I ending up dressing up like cows and harassing people to try the ice cream at Dairy Hut. They walked over and Mark put an arm around my shoulder. He grinned and said "good morning ladies, I was just wandering if you will be attending Oliver's party". I shrugged and said sarcastically "oh no I have to give Granny her sponge bath. Of course I am going." The bell rang and we headed off to first period.

After school I ran home and up to my room. I put on my new outfit and ran downstairs. My outfit was a pair on dark blue jeans and a green one shoulder top. I gave a quick hug and kiss goodbye to my parents and ran out the door. I arrived at the party and was greeted instantly by Morgan and Mark. They were going to get some punch. I saw a boy who was very big and muscular standing in the middle of the floor dancing solo and giving me with a death glare.

Emmett's POV

Rosalie was hunting with the girls and Edward, Jasper and Carlisle was tired of me depending on them for entertainment. I could make Bella fain because she was no longer human and was hunting with Rosalie. So I decided I would go to a party. What harm could a vampire cause at a teen party anyway? I walked into the party and started dancing. I was bored and getting ready to leave when some girl walked in. Instantly my throat caught fire and I wanted her blood. I walked over to her and said "do you want to go for a walk?" She looked at me nervously and said "sure". We walked outside and into the woods. We walked for a couple hours until I knew nobody was around. That is when I sunk my teeth into her neck and drank her blood. She gasped and fell to the ground. I looked at the body and ran. I went to the airport and hopped on a plan to Spain. I go there when I need to think. I sat down and saw Alice staring at me. She was alone and shaking her head. She said to me with sad eyes "that girl isn't dead, she is transforming now as we speak. Emmett how could you, she is just a child!" I knew we had to go back home, but we wouldn't get there before her transformation was done. I would have to tell the others. I picked up my cell and called everyone's cell phones but they were all off. Then I remembered, Esme wanted us to go a week without cells and took them away. I had stolen mine back though. I called Esme and she answered the phone sounding happy. I looked at my feet and said "Esme, I made a big mistake".

Marjorie's POV

Fire ripped through my veins like I had been dipped in gas and lit on fire. What the heck did that boy do to me? Why was everything so dark? Why was I on fire? I let out a scream of agony even though nobody would hear me here. All I wanted more then anything was to die. I felt like I was dying but the pain was ever lasting. I screamed and felt my self thrashing on the forest floor. I wished that someone would take pity on me and kill me now. I let out one more agonising scream and blanked out into darkness.

I became somewhat alert and realized I was still on fire. Except for my hands and feet. My heart was racing at a speed that made me think it was going to explode. Then suddenly my heart stopped beating and the fire stopped. I felt so different. I felt stronger and sort of thirsty. The back of my throat was burning like it was still on fire. I stood up in what seemed like a fraction of a second. I opened my eyes and everything was so clear and defined. I could see for miles away. I could also hear for miles away too. My sense of smell was really good too. Then I smelled it, the sweetest smell to ever make contact with my nose. I set my throat on fire and next thing I knew I was running towards it.


	2. What the heck is wrong with me?

Crazy

The smell was so intoxicating, I wanted it. No I needed it. Every fibre of my being was longing for it. I couldn't recognize the smell, but I knew I wanted it and would do anything to get it. Then I realized just how fast I was running. Oh my gosh I was going so fast everything should have been a blur but I could see everything so clear. The only thought on my mind was to get that sweet smelling thing in my mouth. That's when I saw a person standing in front of me. She smelled so good; I wanted to drink her blood. I felt some vile tasting liquid filling my mouth. Wait what the heck, why am I thinking like this? Next thing I next I positioned my self into a crouch and lunged the screaming girl to the ground. I sunk my teeth into her neck and let her warm blood ooze down my throat, taking away the flames as it went down. I stood up after I finished and realized what I did. But why did I do it? Why the heck am I drinking blood? The girl lied dead on the ground. I panicked and lit her body on fire and buried the ashes. I picked up the teeth and threw them as far as I could. It flew like a couple miles away before I heard it hit a rock. I heard the rock smash into pieces from here. I ran and ran until I got to my home. I wanted to go home and pretend that nothing happened. Pretend I didn't go mad and drink blood after I just spent three days on fire. I stepped in and was greeted by that sweet intoxicating smell again. I ran to the living room and saw my parents and my brother sitting on the sofa. They saw me and gave me a hug. Next thing I knew my teeth were sunk into my mother's neck. After what seemed like forever my family was left dead on the floor. What the heck. I was a monster. I killed the only people in my life who meant anything to me. I ran up to my room and into my closet. I rolled into a ball and started sobbing, but the tears didn't come. My face was dry. What the heck was wrong with me?

Jasper POV

Only Emmett could get into this kind of mess. Esme just ran in and told us what Emmett did. They were coming home on the next flight. I was about to say something, but my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I picked up my phone and Alice started talking, "she's alert and she is at her house in her closet. She killed four people already including her parent. She has no clue in the world as to what is going on. She is planning on never coming out of her closet. You have got to go help her, NOW". Carlisle, Esme and Edward and Bella were already standing by the door. I called Alice and got the directions to the newborn's house. We drove to the house as quickly as we could. When we stepped out of the car, right away we could smell the blood. I could feel guilt, fear, confusion, grief and anger coming out of the house. We went into the house and saw three bodies lying on the floor completely drained of blood. "Edward, Bella dispose of the bodies" I commanded. Carlisle, Esme and I filed up the stairs and walked into the room that the strong emotions were coming from.

I could here the girl sobbing from the closet. Then she heard us approach. Her first instinct was to pose defensively at us. I crouched in front of her encase she pounced. Than she fell into a ball on the floor and started sobbing. I sent her calming waves and she looked at me feeling confused. I sat down next to her and she realized we weren't a threat and screamed "what the heck is wrong with me?" She was very scared and upset. I sent her waves of calmness and said "There is nothing really wrong with you, what you are going through is perfectly normal". She let out a laugh with no humour and said "normal, I killed my family and some person I never knew just because I am going insane. I am delirious, imagining my self running faster". She sobbed the last part out and Esme ran over and hugged the newborn. I was expecting the newborn to attack but she just let Esme hug her. I said to my family and the newborn, "maybe we should go somewhere else to talk".

We all stood up and walked out the door. We went to the car and drove home. We got home and Rosalie was standing at the door looking frantic. She didn't know what was going on. Nobody told her what was going on and Emmett's mistake. She decided to stay and hunt. Esme, Alice and Bella wanted to get home to their men. Rosalie was having a bad week. It was the anniversary of when she was changed. She wanted to be alone. She always goes away for a week and comes back with a clear mind. She trotted over to us and saw the newborn and said "who's this?" I pulled her into the house and said "we are going to explain, once we get in the house".


	3. Questions and Stuff

Emmett

I really screwed up this time. I mean I have been in trouble before but this is worse then anytime. Now because of me a poor innocent girl was now a vampire. Because of me my family was now back at home dealing with my mess. I've lost control before but we have never ended up with a vampire. Somehow this incident just made it worse. I thought I had pretty good self control, then one human walks by and I throw it all away. How could I let this happen? I remember the first time I truley slipped up. I was walking up the streets of New York, when a girl (who smelled one hundred times better then anything I had ever smelled in my life) turned into an ally. I stalked her down the ally and next thing I knew my teeth were in her throat. This was worse, but how do I know that the other times I've slipped up that I haven't been leaving newborns free and wild in the woods. This was a serious wake up call. I felt myself getting depressed and stressed. Alice must have seen something happening because she was by my side, wrapping her tiny arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry, she's going to forgive you. You are going to be the best big brother and best friend she could ask for". What? I was going to be friends with the girl I doomed to an eternity of drinking blood for a living. Alice laughed and said, "she is already charming the entire family back home. She is having a tough time right now. She already had three victoms. Two of them her own parents. Esme and Carlisle are going to be the parents she no longer has. Rosalie, Bella and I are going to be the sisters and best friends she has always wanted. Jasper is going to be her confide and help her through her bloodlust. You and Edward are going to be the best brothers she could ever ask for.

We were already on the turn around flight and Alice was already sick of the sunglasses that covered my red eyes. I didn't know if I could face my family after this. Would they be ashamed, dissapointed or even angry? I felt nervous as to how my family would react, ashamed of my actions and dissapointed in myself for lack of control. I felt my eyes feeling dry and I was choking on my breath. Alice pulled me into a hug and let me dry sob into her shoulder. The plane finally landed and it was time to drive home and face the music. It was not going to be easy.

Marjie

The blonde girl looked at me curiously and said, "hello, I am Rosalie, did Carlisle change you?" I had pretty mush established who everyone was. The blonde man who looked about twenty five was Doctor Carlisle Cullen. The woman with wavy carmel brown hair was his wife Esme. The tall blonde boy, who has the abilty to change peoples emotions was Jasper. The boy with copper brown hair was Edward and the girl with long wavy brown hair was his wife Bella. The were all unnatrually beautiful and perfect. They were all pale with gold eyes. They had perfectly clear skin. I shook my head but before I could explain what happened Carlisle insisted that we talk about this inside.

Aparently the one who bit me was named Emmett. He was Rosalie's husband. Carlisle turned to me and said "have you ever heard of vampires?" I nodded and said, "of course I know what vampires are. They only come out at night, they drink blood, they don't go near crosses, they sleep in coffins and turn into bats. Why?" Carlisle shook his head and said "Ok, vampires do not turn into bats, we can go out during the day, crosses and holy water don't do anything and we do not sleep at all, let alone in coffins". Wait a minute, "what do you mean, WE?" I let out a gasp and started slowley, "does this mean I am a vampire?" Carlsile nodded and said "yes, you are a vampire. You don't have a heart beat anymore."

This was alot to take in. My head was just swimming in all of this new information. "Do I look like you?" I asked half anticipating, half dreading the answer. Esme ran upstairs and came back down with a full length mirror. The girl in front of me was a vision of beauty. She had curly brown hair that fell down to her waist. Her skin was pale and clear just like the Cullen's. She had a perfect face and perfect gleaming white teeth. Her body was perfect too. it was curvy and slim. The only thing that made the vision of beauty a vision of terror was her crimson red eyes. It took me two whole seconds to realize that the woman I was looking at was me. The sight of those eyes made me nervous and mad. I didn't know how to take it. I felt like taking a swing at the mirror, however Jasper had my hands behind my back just as I lifted it. Carlisle's phone buzzed and I could hear a high, excited voice. "_We are almost home. We should walk through the door in two seconds"._ I was about to question the voice when a pixie like girl with black spiked hair danced through the door. She was followed by the muscular boy with brown curly hair who was obviously Emmett. He was staring at his feet. The pixie danced over to me and said "hi I'm Alice, we are going to be best friends". How did she know we wouldbe friends? I didn't find it hard to believe. She seemed fun. I said with an outstreched hand, "I'm Marjie". That was the first time I actually listened to my wind chime like voice. She instead pulled me into a hug.

Emmett still hadn't moved from his spot by the door. He cleared his throat and walked over to me. He was looking at the floor the entire time. "Listen", he began nervously. "I am so sorry. I did not mean for this to happen. I shouldn't have done to you what I did but I couldn't help myself. Now you are sitting here in front of me a full vampire because of my actions and I am truely sorry". I felt like I knew what was going on. I killed my parents the same way he had changed me into a vampire. I felt like I could understand and forgive. I looked at him and said "I shouldn't have followed you so easily. Don't worry, I think I can understand after what I did to my parents. Beisdes I don't like holding grudges". He looked releaved and walked over to Rosalie and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He took her hand and they both ran upstairs together. I looked at Carlisle and he just laughed and said "get used to it. It happens everyday". I knew this was a very strange life I had gotten myself into.


End file.
